


Pay the Price

by starrnobella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Violence, F/M, HP UnHappily Ever After Fest 2019, Jealousy, Murder, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Pansy Parkinson always got what she wanted and when she couldn’t have what she wanted, she took fate into her own hands.





	Pay the Price

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/48771152706/in/dateposted-public/)   

> 
> A/N: Hopefully I was able to do this prompt justice and whoever prompted it enjoys what I was able to do with their prompt.
> 
> I want to give a special thanks to the people who helped make this story what it is. GaeligeRua, SquarePeg72, Brooke, Kristen, and La'Wanda are the angels who read this story over and helped make sure that it was as good as I could get it.
> 
> Thank you to hp-unhappily-ever-after on Tumblr for hosting this fun fest!
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Love always,  
~starr

It would be a cold day in hell when Pansy Parkinson was unsuccessful in getting precisely what she wanted and today would not be that day. She had been watching them from the shadows since they were first years at Hogwarts. The “it” couple as many of their classmates so fondly called them. The cutesy name made her sick. 

He could do so much better; he was a Malfoy after all. He didn’t belong with someone as simple as Hermione Granger. So what if she was valedictorian of their graduating class or been given full rides to the best universities in the country? That didn’t mean that the two of them were a match made in heaven. 

Draco deserved someone better and that someone was her. All she had to do was prove it to him. That was why she was waiting in the alley near the local coffee shop. It had started to become a special place whenever they wanted to meet without being caught. 

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Pansy finally heard faint footsteps coming around the corner, and a bright smile appeared on her face almost immediately. Taking a few steps out of the shadows, she waited for him to see her. 

A familiar face rounded the corner, and she ran towards him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her lips to his gently as she felt his hands grasp her waist. He pushed them back into the shadows, pressing her body up against the wall, pinning her there with his weight. 

He began trailing kisses along her jawline to her ear lobe. A soft moan escaped her lips as she relished in this moment with him. 

“What took you so long to get here?” she asked, tipping her head back against the wall as she entangled her fingers in his hair. 

His sharp exhaled seared her skin, and she frowned as she felt him pull away from her neck. Tipping her head back down, she looked him in the eyes. “What?” 

“Don’t talk about her right now. I’m here, aren’t I?” Draco huffed, softly trailing a hand up her side to cup her breast. 

“Are you though?” she asked, reaching up to tap his head. “Here?” 

Instead of answering her verbally, Draco leaned forward and captured her lips with his mouth, slipping his tongue inside before she could object. He smirked when he felt her give in to the kiss and wrap her arms tightly around his neck and pulling his body flush against hers. 

“Draco? Is that you?” 

Her voice caused him to pull away from the kiss. As he turned to the end of the alley, he saw the woman he loved more than anything in the world looking at him as he made a mockery of their love. His body was wracked with remorse as he pushed Pansy away from him. 

Taking off down the alley, Draco called out to her as he rounded the corner into the street. She had vanished from sight, but he would never stop chasing after her. “Hermione, wait. I can explain!” 

Pansy watched as he ran away from her, shaking her head as anger bubbled up inside of her. _Where the fuck was he going?_ They were in the middle of something. What could have been so damn important that he was going to leave her standing high and dry? 

. . . . . . . .

He didn’t mean for it to happen like this. Hermione wasn’t supposed to find out this way. Shaking his head furiously as he made his way down the hall, he cursed himself under his breath. She wasn’t supposed to find out at all, let alone from seeing the two of them kissing in a dark alley.

Reaching the door at the end of the hallway, all he hoped was that she was standing on the other side ready to talk to him. And he hoped that he could answer all of her questions. He took the doorknob in his hand and turned it slowly. 

“Hermione?” he called out as the door slowly creaked open, revealing an empty flat hidden in darkness. He took a few tentative steps inside and closed the door behind him. “Are you here? Come on, baby, talk to me.” 

He continued inside, reaching out and flicking on a light. As the light illuminated the room, he was disappointed to find it empty. If she wasn’t here, then it meant he was in big trouble. This wasn’t going to be one of their regular fights; this could very well have been their last. 

Draco sighed as he walked into the sitting room. Glancing over at the fireplace, he spotted their latest photograph that she had gotten printed. It was taken on their trip to Paris a month ago. It was a fantastic trip. So many memories and if the timing had worked out, it would have been the spot of the perfect proposal. 

He shook his head as he walked over to the couch and took a seat. All he could do now was wait for her to come home, or hope that she came home anyways. He looked down at his watch. _ 8:30 pm. _ It was going to be a long night. 

Around one am, Draco finally heard the door creak open. Pushing himself up off the arm of the couch, he turned around to look at the door. “It’s about time you came ho-. Pansy. What are you doing here? She could come home at any minute.” 

“You weren’t answering your phone,” she replied softly, making her way from the door to the couch. She reached forward and pushed his hair out of his face. “I was worried about you. You left in such a hurry without a word. I thought we were just getting something started…” 

“Stop,” Draco said, pushing her hand away from his face as he stood from the couch. “You shouldn’t have come here. You are only going to make things worse.” 

“If my being here is making things worse, then maybe you two aren’t meant to be together,” Pansy hummed, walking around the couch and closing the space between the two of them. She reached up and cupped his cheek, gently stroking his lower lip with her thumb. “Besides, we’re alone right now…” 

Her voice trailed off as she leaned forward, brushing her lips softly against his and sliding her tongue along his lip, begging him to let her in. 

Pressing his lips into a firm line, Draco pushed her away from him, shaking his head as he carded a hand through his hair. “Do you want to know why I left you in that alley?” 

Pansy crossed her arms over her chest and exhaled sharply. “You would rather be talking right now? What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

“A lot of things, apparently, Parkinson. Get the fuck out of our flat and leave me alone,” Draco replied, throwing his hands in the air as he walked toward the door. Turning the knob quickly, he pulled the door open and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for her to leave. 

“You’re making a big mistake, Malfoy,” she huffed as she made her way towards the door. Pausing in front of him, she opened her mouth to speak. 

“Save it,” he growled. 

Realizing that there was nothing left for her here, Pansy sighed and shook her head as she turned away and walked out the door. “You know where to find me when you figure out your mistake.” 

As she crossed the threshold, he slammed the door shut behind her. She was kidding herself if he thought he would throw away the love of his life. He leaned up against the door and tipped his head back, resting it against the solid wood. Why did he give in to her temptation? He was throwing away everything. 

. . . . . . . . .

Pansy stared at the empty glass in her hands as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the bar. Right now, she had a decision to make, and it certainly wasn’t easy. She could let him get away with breaking her heart, or she could take revenge into her own hands. 

It could have been the firewhiskey making decisions for her, but that didn’t matter to her now. She reached into her handbag and threw some change on the bar, covering her tab before jumping off the barstool. 

Quickly making her way towards the door, Pansy fished her mobile out of her pocket and sent off a quick message. 

“Time to pay the piper,” she mumbled to herself, a wicked grin pulling at the corners of her lips. It was time to put her revenge into action. 

. . . . . . . . . 

Pansy looked around the dark alley. A wicked grin slowly grew on her face as she saw her master plan coming together. Revenge would soon be hers. Glancing down at her wrist, she noted the time. He would be arriving soon; it was time for her to get lost in the shadows. 

She took a few steps away from the flickering street light at the end of the alley and leaned back against the cold brick wall. A cool breeze sent a shiver down her spine as she felt the cool brick against her shoulders. For a brief moment, there was a fleeting feeling of remorse coursing through her body, but it was quickly pushed aside. 

This had to be done. Pansy always got her way.

In the distance, she heard the scraping of shoes against the pavement moving in her general direction. Pushing herself off the wall, she smirked. “Showtime.” 

Draco took a deep breath as he turned the corner, arriving at his instructed location. Regardless of what happened tonight, he was going to work things out with Hermione, even if it killed him. 

He was met with darkness. The flickering street light barely illuminated the ground around his feet. He couldn’t see her, but he knew she was watching him from the shadows. Lurking in the shadows was her favorite hobby, and she was the best in the game. 

“Come into the light, Parkinson. I don’t have time to go shadow hunting tonight. I’ve got more important issues to deal with,” Draco said, crossing his arms as he waited for her to make herself seen. There wasn’t a chance in hell that he was going into the shadows to look for her. 

“But the darkness is much more delightful,” she hummed, stepping a few steps in his general direction, the click of her heel resonating off the walls surrounding them. “You know you would prefer the darkness.” 

“Enough with the bullshit. You got me to come out here, now tell me what the hell you want,” Draco growled, baring his teeth as a growl followed his words. 

“I’ll tell you if you come to me,” she replied, motioning to him with her finger in a come hither motion. “You know you want to come to me, Draco. Just give in to the temptation.” 

He hesitated for a moment, contemplating his next move. As much as he loved Hermione, he knew she would never stop this torment if he didn’t give her exactly what she wanted. Exhaling sharply, he hung his head and took a few steps into the shadows. 

“A little closer now, Draco. I promise I won’t bite,” she cooed, biting back the grin she could feel pulling at the corners of her mouth. 

“Well, that’s a bold-face lie if I’ve ever heard one,” Draco laughed as he moved closer to her. 

Pansy tossed her head back with a laugh as she rested her arm against the small of her back, her fingers wrapping around the cool metal handle of the blade tucked into the waistband of her skirt. The coolness reminded her of her purpose here tonight. “It may be, but I happen to know you enjoy my biting.”

Draco opened his mouth to reply but snapped it shut quickly. Now wasn’t the time to be a smartass. He needed to get home to Hermione. That was all the truly mattered right now, so he just needed to play along with her little game. 

He stopped when he was standing directly in front of her; he could feel her breath against his skin when she exhaled. When she said that she wanted him close, he knew this was exactly what she meant. “Now, I’m here. What was so important that you couldn’t tell me over the phone?”

Reaching forward with her free hand, Pansy cupped the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. As their lips touched, she took advantage of his surprise and slipped her tongue between his lips, wrestling his for dominance. She smiled when she felt him give in to the kiss and begin to play along. _ Such a good little boy. _ He knew exactly what she wanted, except for one tiny thing.

She slowly pulled the knife out of her waistband. Timing was of utmost importance here, and she couldn’t allow him to feel the shift of her body as she maneuvered the knife. Once the blade was at her side, she rotated it around before she lifted it towards his throat. 

As she reached the blade towards his throat, she felt him start to pull away from the kiss. It was now or never. Forcefully, she pressed the sharp edge to his throat as she pulled away from his lips. 

“Pans-” he started, only to be silenced as she placed her finger to his lips. 

The corners of her lips were turned up into a grin as she shook her head and noticed the first drop of blood rolling down his neck beneath the blade. “It’s my turn to talk. If I can’t have you, then neither can she.” 

Slowly she pulled the blade across his throat, leaving behind a thin line of blood in its wake. She could hear him struggling to breathe. It was music to her ears. She pulled the blade away from his body, allowing blood to drip from the tip of the blade onto the ground at her feet. 

As a soft breeze blew across her shoulders, she watched as his body fell to the ground. The dull thud as his head hit the ground pleased her. This was better than she could have ever imagined. The warmth of his blood on her hands warmed her soul. 

She looked down at her bloodstained hands and smirked at the pool of blood she saw growing on the ground beneath his head. Things were finally finished, and she couldn’t be more pleased with how they turned out. 

Lowering herself to her knees, she reached forward and brushed the stray hairs out of his face. Gently cupping his cold cheek, Pansy hummed softly. “You loved in the best way, Malfoy. You had a touch of madness that fueled my fire and a reckless abandon that made me swoon. It’s such a shame you chose her over me.” 

Pushing herself up off the ground, she turned and slowly walked away. Draco had paid his price, and now it’s her turn...


End file.
